A Romance Between Bands
by Canada-Matthew
Summary: Matthew Williams is the lead singer of a band named Mapleface. Starts out CanadaXNetherlands, eventualy CanadaXPrussia. Warning! Yaoi inside! Don't like guy on guy action, don't read this!
1. A Broken Heart

Band

Chapter 1

I walked off the stage, slightly sweating. I just finished another performance with my band, Mapleface. It's fun being the lead singer in a band. I can get a crowd excited with just my voice.

My brother, Alfred, clapped his hand on my shoulder.

"We did great tonight!" he practically yelled, still energized from the last song we had played.

"Yes, we did," Lars came up and kissed me on the check.

I could feel my face heating up with a blush.

Lars and I have been dating for about a year now, in a band together for 5, and we've been best friends since we meet in Junior High.

In our Freshman year of High School, Lars convinced me to be the lead singer of a band he wanted to start. I agreed on one condition. I got to name it.

At that point we had a singer and a drummer. Knowing my brother well, I was able to get him to be our guitarist. With him, Alfred dragged along Arthur, who just happens to be a great bassist. Now we had a band.

Lars wrapped his arm around my waist as we continued to walk backstage. I caught sight of my Papa, who's a bassist of a different band, named Awesome.

Francis, my Papa, was standing in a corner with Gilbert, their lead singer and guitarist, and Antonio, their drummer.

"Bonjour, Papa," I said, going up and hugging him.

"You did great, mon cher Matthieu" He said, hugging me back.

"Merci, Papa" I smiled, pulling away slightly. "When are you guys going on?"

"Right after the band playing now" Francis replied.

"Are you going to stay and watch our awesomeness?" Gilbert asked. He, as you can probably tell, named their band.

I felt my heart do its usual turn inside my chest. It happens when ever I hear Gil speak. Weather its to me or not. Sometimes just when I'm around him. I'm not sure why though.

"Uh…. Lars? Would you like to?"

"Sure, why not?"

"We'll watch too" Alfred said for Arthur and himself.

Together we made our way to where we could sit in the audience.

When Awesome came on, I sat on the edge of my seat. I absolutely love this band, even if it wasn't my Papa that was the bassist, he would still love it.

Alfred didn't seem to feel the same way, however, since he was making out with Arthur right then.

I sighed and looked back up at the stage. They were starting their first song and my heart was pounding. This always happened when this particular band was about to play.

The song they started was my favorite. It's a song called Tear Drops On My Guitar. I know it's a song Gilbert wrote for someone, but I have no idea who. I closed my eyes and listened to the lyrics.

"_You look at me_

_I fake a smile so you won't see_

_What I want and what I need_

_And everything that we should be_

_I know he's beautiful_

_That guy you're with_

_And he's got everything_

_That I have to live without_

_You talk to me_

_I laugh 'cause it's just so funny_

_I can't even see_

_Anyone when you're with me_

_You say you're so in love_

_You've finally got it right_

_I wonder if you know_

_You're all I think about at night_

_You're the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_You're the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_You walk by me_

_Can you tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there you go, so perfectly_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_He better hold you tight_

_Give you all his love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes_

_And know he's lucky 'cause_

_You're the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_You're the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do _

_So I drive home alone_

_As I turn out the light_

_I put your picture down_

_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

'_cause you're the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_You're the song in the car I keep singing_

_Don't know why I do_

_You're the time taken up but there's never enough_

_And you're all that I need to fall into_

_You look at me_

_I fake a smile so you won't see."_

When their set was over, I went backstage again to meet up with them.

"You guys did great too" I said, grinning widely.

"Don't you mean Awesome?" Gilbert asked.

"Of course"

"Francis, can you take Matthew home? I was going to, nut I just realized I have to go straight to work" Lars said.

"Oui, monsuir, of course I can take mon Matthieu home"

"Thank you" he said before kissing me on the cheek and leaving.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Oui, Papa"

"Where's your brother?"

"He said he was going to Arthur's"

"Okay then, let's go"

When we arrived at home, I realized I forgot my Hockey bag at Lars' house after practice, since I had was going straight to the performance and his house was right in between the two places. Good thing I have a key.

With permission, I took the car to his house.

I got there and unlocked the door, then walked down the hall toward the bedroom where I had set down my bag. The door was already open, so I pushed it open farther.

And stopped dead in my tracks.

Lars was sitting on his bed, making out with someone. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that I recognized that someone. It was my cousin, Dan.


	2. New Romance

Band

Chapter 2

When they heard the door open, Dan and Lars sprung apart. I just stared at them for what seemed like hours. Looking between Lars' confused face, and Dan's confused one.

"I….. I just came to get my….. My hockey bag….." I eventually spit out. I reached down and grabbed it and almost ran out of the house.

As I reached the car, I heard footsteps behind me. I threw my bag in the car and slammed the door shut before turning around and facing my pursuer.

It was Lars.

"What do you want?" I said angrily.

"Mattie….." He began before I interrupted him.

"Do not call me that. Not after what you just did."

"Matthew…." He began again. "I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen." He held out his arms as if to wrap them around me in comfort.

"Don't touch me or I'll beat you with my hockey stick."

That made him take a step back.

I sighed. "You can still be in the band. For now. But our relationship is over."

With this I got in the car and drove off.

That night, I couldn't sleep. All I could do was cry into my pillow. So that's all I did. All night long.

~~~~*PruCan!*~~~~

The next morning I awoke to the smell of pancakes. That could mean two things. Either Papa had heard me crying last night, or Gilbert was here demanding them.

Quite possibly both.

I got out of bed and stretched. My head was pounding slightly because of the crying and lack of sleep. My eyes were red and puffy, but I went downstairs anyway.

It turned out I was right, on both accounts, since the albino was sitting at the kitchen table and as soon as Francis saw me, he stopped cooking and hugged me tightly.

"Mon cher, what's the matter?" He asked.

"Lars" was the only thing I was able to choke out as I squeezed him back.

That made him pull back a little. "What did he do to you?"

"He cheated on me"

"He did what?" Gilbert yelled as he stood up from the table. "Matt, if he ever comes near you again, I swear I'll kill him."

"It's okay Gil, I already told him that if he ever touched me again I'd beat him with my hockey stick."

"Then why do you still look sad?" Papa asked. "Normally when someone's wronged you, you feel better after threatening them with your hockey stick."

"Because I haven't told you the worst part"

"What could be worse?"

"It was Dan. He cheated on me with Dan."

"Dan? As in your cousin? But I thought he was still in Australia?"

"That's what I thought too, but apparently not"

At that moment the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" I said and went to the front door. Before I opened it I grabbed my hockey stick out of the bag I had left in the hall. Just in case it was a certain person he did not want to see.

When I opened the door, Dan had barely enough time to open his mouth before I shut the door in his face.

I calmly walked back into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Francis asked.

"No one. No one at all."

The doorbell rang again and this time Papa went off to get it. I took over making the pancakes.

A little while later, Francis came back into the kitchen, followed by my cousin. I ignored the later and just kept cooking.

"Matthieu?"

"Oui, Papa?" I asked without looking up.

"Your cousin has something he would like to say to you."

Reluctantly, I gave the spatula back to my Papa. Walking into the living room, Dan was right behind me.

"Matt, I'm so sorry. I had no idea that cheating bastard even knew you. If I had known, you have to believe I never would have done that. Please forgive me?"

I hugged him. "I forgive you. It wasn't your fault you didn't know he was a cheating bastard."

"Thanks, Matt"

"So what are you doing here? Last I heard you were still in Australia."

"I came to visit for your birthday."

"My birthday? But that's still a week away."

"Okay, so I wanted to spend a week with my favorite cousin before his birthday. I just wished I hadn't ruined it by breaking you up with your boyfriend."

"That's not your fault. The bastard probably would have cheated on me with someone else eventually. I just wish it hadn't been you."

"So why are you keeping him in the band?"

"First, he's the one that started it, and second, the only other drummer I know is in a different band."

"Oh, that sucks."

"Yeah, it does."

"So are you performing again tonight?"

"Yeah, we are, two bands after Awesome."

"Then how's this? I'll watch your band play then take you out for drinks afterwards. To make up for my unintentional shitty behavior."

"As long as everyone from mine and Papa's band are invited. Except Lars, of course."

"Of course"

I grinned and hugged Dan again.

~~~~*PruCan*~~~~

That night, they did go drinking at a club called Danish Beats, owned by a guy from Denmark that Dan knows.

I was having an okay time at the club. Sitting next to me at the table we had snagged in the back was Antonio, who only had a glass of soda since he was the designated driver for the night. On my other side sat Gilbert.

Leaning back in my seat I sipped my bear and listened to the music being played over the club's speakers. I suddenly felt a hand on top of my own on the table. Looking up, I saw Gilbert gently tugging me toward the dance floor.

"Dance with me?" He asked.

I blushed. "S-sure"

As I was pulled to the dance floor, I realized I knew the song that had just started, so I sang along.

When we reached the center of the floor cleared away of tables, Gil started to dance. I followed suit, feeling the beat throughout my entire body as I continued to sing.

The song ended and the silver haired man in front of me leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Did I ever tell you, you have a beautiful voice?"

I blushed deeply.

"Y-you think so?"

"Of course I do"

He took my chin in his hand then and slowly brought our lips together.

~~~~*PruCan!*~~~~

The next thing I knew, I was lying on my back with Gilbert sucking on my neck.


	3. Sexy Times

Band

Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading my story! I hope you continue to do so! I would like to take this time to try to explain a few things. You don't need to read this part if you don't want to.**

** I came up with the idea of this story at one of the Hetalia meet-ups I attend about once a month. I was playing guitar hero as Canada. After that, my Prussia and I worked out some of the details together. Here are a few you may not understand: Lars is Netherlands, just so you know. Dan is Australia. Technically, Matthew isn't supposed to be old enough to go drinking, since he's just about a year out of high school, (At least in the US, it's illegal, and I'm not entirely sure which country I want this to take place in…) but I decided to ignore that fact, otherwise the probably would not be a story at all.**

** If you guys have any questions, don't be afraid to ask!**

** ~Canada**

~~~~*PruCan!*~~~~

I vaguely remembered being in a taxi and kissing the very man above me, on our way to his house.

So that's where we are, Gil's bedroom.

Gilbert pulled back a little and stared into my eyes. "Are you ready for this?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Awesome" He started to pull my shirt off over my head. I did my best to help

As soon as I had pulled my shirt all the way off, Gil started to unbutton my pants. Tugging them off, he also pulled off my boxers, leaving me completely bare. It made me blush deeply.

"Absolutely gorgeous" He said as he grabbed my cock and slowly started to stroke.

I moaned and bucked slightly into his hand. Smiling, he stroked faster. He did that for awhile, watching my reactions to him touching me so intimately. Just when I was about to find my release, the silverette pulled away.

"Not yet" he said as he began to strip in front of my eyes.

Shucking his boxers, I stared at his five meters. That was going to fit inside me?

Seeing the wariness in my eyes, Gil leaned down and kissed me again. "Don't worry" he whispered against my lips. "I won't hurt you." I nodded slowly, trusting the Prussian entirely.

Gil then placed three fingers against my lips. "Suck" he ordered. I pulled the fingers into my mouth and did as I was told. When they were completely lubed up with my saliva, the fingers were removed and my legs were spread.

Placing a finger at my entrance, he slowly pushed in. The intrusion was slightly uncomfortable, but there wasn't any actual pain. After a little while of the one finger moving around inside me, Gil pushed in the second, scissoring them. When I was ready, he added the third.

It took some time, but I eventually got used to the feeling. It helped when Gil brushed his fingers against the bundle of nerves deep within me. It caused me to moan loudly. This made Gilbert smile and pull his fingers out. Grabbing the lube out of his bedside drawer, he slicked up his cock and lined himself up with my entrance.

"Ready?"

"O-oui"

Gil slowly pushed in and waited for me to adjust. It seemed to take everything he had to wait until I was used to him being inside me.

I arched my hips slightly when I was acquainted with his size. Taking the hint, he pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in, causing me to moan again.

Having set a steady pace, the albino slowly went faster and harder into me. When he brushed against my prostate, I practically screamed in pleasure. He angled himself so he would hit that spot dead on every time.

After a while of being filled with pure pleasure, I couldn't take it anymore. I needed to cum. I slipped my hand down to my length and started to stroke myself.

Noticing this, Gilbert pushed my hand away and caught both of my wrists, pulling them above my head.

"Nein" he whispered in my ear. "This first time, you're going to cum from the shear pleasure of me pounding into you."

He then kissed down until he reached my neck, where he started to suck again. Every once in awhile, he would stop sucking to nibble slightly on my flesh. I arched my back more, digging my heels into the bed below me.

A few more hard thrusts aimed directly at his prostate later, I came, screaming Gil's name and spilling my seed all over our stomachs. A couple more and Gil came hard inside me.

Not wanting to crush me, he pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to me. I snuggled into his side and promptly fell asleep.

The last thing I heard was Gilbert saying "That was awesome, Mattie. Thank you."

~~~~*PruCan!*~~~~

I awoke in what I assumed was the afternoon. I was alone in the bed and could barely remembered what had happened last night. All I knew for sure was that, this wasn't my bed, I wasn't at home, my ass was sore, and the throbbing headache I had made me feel like there was heavy construction going on inside my brain.

Groaning, I rolled over and buried my head into the pillow there. A few more moments of the continuous hammering, I sighed and decided to try and figure out where the hell I was.

Getting up, I went out the door and down the stairs. There was a strange smell in the air as I descended the stair case. Sniffing, I realized someone was burning pancakes. This reinforced the fact that I wasn't at home, since Papa would never let anything burn.

Reaching the kitchen, I looked inside, seeing Gilbert at the stove, frantically trying to save the pancakes that were already dead.

"Gil…. What did you do?"

At the sound of my voice, he turned around and saw me standing in the doorway.

"I….. Burned the pancakes"

"I can tell, it smells awful in hear"

"Do you think you could make some?"

"I would, but my head hurts too much to concentrate on cooking"

"Oh, yeah, I figured you might have a hangover, so I made my special cure for you" As he said this, he picked up a glass from his table containing an unfamiliar red liquid and handed it to me.

Taking it, I drank it quickly, doing my best not to taste anything. Gil then handed me a glass off water, which I guzzled down greedily.

I then cooked us both pancakes, which we bath covered in maple syrup before eating.

After finishing, we sat at the table staring at each other. I was the first to break the silence.

"Did we really… do that?" I asked, vague memories of us having sex floating through my mind.

"Ja, we did. Are you okay with that?"

I blushed deeply, nodding, my memories rushing back of the entire night.

_Ring….. ring…..ring_

Gilbert got up and went off to get the phone. He came back a short while later, handing me the phone.

"You talk to him, he's not listening to me."

"Hello?" I asked into the receiver.

**(A/N: French translated below. If it's not correct, don't blame me, blame Google Translate)**

"Matthieu? Est-ce vous?" I heard Francis ask.

"Oui, Papa, c'est moi"

"Comment avez-vous à la masion de Gilbert?"

I blushed again. "Nous, euh, j'ai pris un taxi à partir de la boîte de nuit dernière."

"Oh, si tu as dormi la nuit dernière?"

"Oui, Papa"

"Etes-vous et Gilbert ensemble alors?"

"J-je ne sais pas, Papa" I whispered in case Gilbert could hear and understand our conversation.

"Vous me direz quand vous savez, n'est-ce pas?"

"Bien sûr, Papa"

"Venez à la maison bientôt, d'accord?"

"Je vais, Papa."

I hung up and looked up at the man standing in front of me.

"So…. Now what?"

"I don't know…."

"Does this mean…. We're, uh…."

"Dating?"

I nod.

"Do you want to?"

"…yes" cue the blushes, once again.

Gil grinned. "Awesome. I want to too."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

He leaned down and kissed me.

Pulling away, just barely, he asked, "Are you sore?"

"A-a bit"

"Oh really? Because I would think that if you were sore, you would have put some clothes on."

**A/N: Translations: **

_Est-ce vous? _– Is that you?

_C'est moi _– it's me

_Comment avez-vous __à__ la masion de Gilbert? _– How did you get to Gilbert's house?

_Nous, euh, j'ai pris un taxi __à__ partir de la bo__î__te de nuit derni__è__re_ – We, uh, took a taxi from the club last night

_Oh, si tu as dormi la nuit derni__è__re? _– Oh, so you slept there last night?

_Etes-vous et Gilbert ensemble alors? _– Are you and Gilbert together then?

_J-je ne sais pas _– I-I don't know

_Vous me direz quand vous savez, n'est-ve pas? _– You'll tell me when you know, won't you?

_Bien s__û__r _– of course

_Venez __à__ la maison bient__ô__t, d'accord? _– Come home soon, okay?

_Je vais _– I will


End file.
